


Sugar

by Lobstercola



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobstercola/pseuds/Lobstercola
Summary: This is just a little something that popped in my head while I was listening to the song "Sugar" by Maroon 5 on repeat. This is my first post to the Supernatural fandom, though I have been reading the stories for awhile and I have just started watching the show. It's meant to be cute and fluffy. I hope you enjoy!





	Sugar

Sitting up slowly, Sam stumbles out of bed, stretches, and with yawn stumbles into the washroom of their crappy motel room. After peeing and brushing his teeth he opens the door and yawns out “Hey Dean, want me to go get coffee and breakfast?” as he heads over to grab his jacket and shoes. After he is dressed, he turns around to grab his wallet and notices that Dean isn’t in his bed. His eyebrows lower in confusion.

 “Dean?” He calls, glancing around the empty motel room slowly, expecting his brother to be sprawled across the bed or maybe to find the bathroom door closed because Dean snuck in there while his back was turned. _Hmm...maybe he ran out for breakfast before I woke up?_ Sam wonders to himself as he steps over to the window while stifling another yawn. They were up so late last night researching for their current case that he is sure they will need a _lot_ of coffee this morning.

 He peeks outside to see the impala sitting in the exact same parking space they left it in last night. Looking around the room a little closer he notices that Dean’s boots, jacket and jeans are all where he dropped them last night before he collapsed into bed. Alarmed at the complete lack of evidence that even Dean got up this morning Sam walks over to Dean’s nightstand where he finds his brother’s phone and wallet tossed on top of it. “That’s weird,” he says aloud.

 “What’s weird?”

 Sam jumps and whips around to see Castiel, Angel of the Lord™, standing in the middle of the room staring at Sam intensely.

 “Where is Dean?” Cas asks in his gravelly sounding voice while looking around the room.

 “I’m not sure actually. I just woke up and he was gone. All his stuff is here though. He couldn’t have gone far.” 

  Cas considers this before his gaze lands on the pile of denim on the floor.

 “Dean doesn’t normally wander off without his pants, does he?” Cas asked with a confused head tilt while starring at Dean’s crumpled up jeans strewn on the floor.

 Sam rolled his eyes and responded with a shake of his head. “No, that’s not normal. I wonder if this has something to do with our case.” When Castiel raised his eyebrows in interest, Sam began to explain what’s been going on.

“People from this town have been disappearing for a day or two, only to reappear and confess a secret they are keeping from a loved one. The really weird part is that the “confession” usually manifests in a musical performance. The victim will sing and act out what they are trying to confess until the victim’s loved one figures out what they are trying to say and responds to the confession.”

 “That’s unusual…” Cas contemplates, while staring off into space. Sam assumes he’s thinking, but it’s hard to tell sometimes with the angel.

 “I know. One man confessed to cheating on his wife and she kicked him in the balls, which ended the song.” Sam snickered. “There have been 5 couples affected by whatever is doing this so far. Dean and I have been researching on what it could be but have come up empty handed so far.”

 Castiel just nods slowly while continuing to look absorbed in his thoughts.

 “Well… let’s get going. He can’t have gone too far.” Sam states, while heading over to grab his laptop on the way out the door.

 xxxxxxx

 The impala screeches around the corner and comes to an abrupt halt in front of a rundown, abandoned looking warehouse. Castiel and Sam burst out on opposite sides of the front seat and sprint up to the worn metal door, covered in chains and sealed with a big lock. Reaching out with a fingertip, Cas touches the lock, immediately causing it and the chains to disintegrate. He pulls out his angel blade, slowly pushes the door open and cautiously steps into the dark room, Sam right behind him loaded up with guns.

 “Dean?” Sam and Cas call out in unison.

 “Mmmhph, Mmmhph!” Came a muffled grunt from somewhere in the middle of the shadows.

 Sam and Cas glance at each other in alarm when suddenly, a single spotlight explodes through the darkness, focusing on a specific spot in the room.

 Tied to a chair and gagged, still only in his t-shirt, underwear and socks, sat Dean. He was staring at his rescuers and trying to gesture for them to untie him with his head. “Mmmhph!” he called out as loud as he could.

 While looking around for danger Cas slowly approached Dean, Sam covering the exit just in case this was a trap.

 When he gets about 10 feet away from his charge there is a flash and an explosion of glitter. When he uncovers his eyes, Dean stands in place of the chair he was once tied to, looking down at himself in bewilderment. Dressed in a full tuxedo and standing in front of a microphone stand, Dean looks up and opens his mouth to express his confusion in a stream of his usual expletives, but instead of the words he was intending on saying, he begins to sing:

 “I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down.”

 Dean’s hand comes up to grip the microphone and his head whips around to face Cas, his eyes widening in surprise. He parts his lips to try again:

 “I need your loving, loving I need it now.”

 Dean’s other hand rises up to point directly at the trench coat wearing angel, who tilts his head in confusion while returning his gaze. Dean begins to turn pink and slams his lips together, shaking his head in a violent no.

 “Dean? What is going on?” Cas asks. Dean’s mouth pops open despite his attempts to fight against it and more words come tumbling out in song:

 “When I'm without you I'm something weak.

You got me begging, begging I'm on my knees”

 Dean, face now bright red, watches Cas’s reaction with wide eyed embarrassment. Struggling to move his feet so he can attempt to run away turns out to be futile, as they seem glued to their position on the floor. To his mortification, he begins to sway in front of the microphone slowly, lips parting once more:

 “I don't wanna be needing your love, I just wanna be deep in your love, And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,

'Cause I really don't care where you are, I just wanna be there where you are. And I gotta get one little taste”

 From behind Cas, Sam is watching Dean’s little show while snickering quietly to himself. The humor quickly transforms into shock as his feet suddenly walk him over to his brother, without his consent. As soon as he enters the spotlight Sam’s clothes change into a tuxedo identical to Dean’s and a guitar appears in his hands. Sam’s face contorts in discomfort as he begins to play as back up for Dean’s musical number. A melody of instruments come to life all around them as Dean continues his song:

 “Your sugar!”

Yes, please

Won't you come and put it down on me?” Dean sings to Cas while pointing to his lips and puckering into a kissing motion for a second.

 “I'm right here, 'cause I need

Little love, a little sympathy

Yeah, you show me good loving

Make it alright

Need a little sweetness in my life

Your sugar!

Yes, please

Won't you come and put it down on me?”

 “Dean? I don’t understand...what is it that you are asking for? I don’t have any sugar…” Cas responds confusedly when there is a break in the song.

 Dean's eyes close in mortification as he continues:

 “My broken pieces, You pick them up.

Don't leave me hanging, hanging, Come give me some.

When I'm without ya, I'm so insecure.

You are the one thing, one thing, I'm living for”

 Dean places the hand not holding the microphone over his heart and gazes into Cas’s stunningly blue eyes as he confesses his feelings unwillingly.

 “I don't wanna be needing your love, I just wanna be deep in your love

And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby, 'Cause I really don't care where you are. I just wanna be there where you are.

And I gotta get one little taste”

 While Dean continues to sing Castiel’s face slowly morphs into an expression of understanding before softening in affection.

 “Your sugar! Yes, please!

Won't you come and put it down on me?

I'm right here, 'Cause I need, Little love, a little sympathy.

Yeah, you show me good loving, Make it alright. Need a little sweetness in my life

 Your sugar! (sugar!)

Yes, please (yes, please)

Won't you come and put it down on me?”

 Walking determinedly up to Dean, Cas pulls the microphone from his grasp, tossing it to the floor in one fluid movement, before dipping Dean deeply and kissing him. When their lips meet, the music stops and everything disappears. Both brother’s clothes return to normal and Sam lets out a sigh of relief.

  “Wow! That was intense!” Sam exclaims while running his hand through his hair. When he doesn’t get a response he turns to face his brother and best friend only to find them still lip locked in a steamy kiss. His mouth drops open in surprise.

“Uh….guys?” Sam tries. “Guys! Hello?!” he shouts, waving his arms towards the exit in exasperation.

 Without separating, both man and angel lift a hand in a coordinated shooing motion before wrapping themselves back around each other.

 “Ooookay” Sam says as he shrugs and heads outside. He’ll wait by the impala to give them a little privacy. _About time_ , he thinks to himself with a small smile as he steps back outside.

 Outside, Sam is met with a surprising sight.

 Gabriel, the trickster himself, is standing outside of the warehouse. He is in large, colorful DJ booth with huge earphones hanging around his neck, eating a sucker. He grins and winks at Sam, who slowly starts to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the lyrics from here: https://play.google.com/music/preview/Twxqfe3hmrh476mszjmbdw27mau?lyrics=1&utm_source=google&utm_medium=search&utm_campaign=lyrics&pcampaignid=kp-lyrics
> 
> I got the singing and tuxedo idea from the music video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09R8_2nJtjg


End file.
